¿Yo? enamorada
by Crazy.martinez
Summary: Son cosas de tomoyo, jaja yo enamorada -son solo 3 pasos-si claro- lo que tu digas-


¿Yo? Enamorada

_"Esta historia participa en el Reto__Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a__del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de tomoeda, se podía oír un gran relajo en una pequeña pero acogedora casa de dos pisos amarilla.

-no puede ser se me hizo tarde de nuevo, tomoyo me matara- se escucha que dice una muchacha de 17 años pelo castaño hasta la cintura recogido en un moño con mechones sueltos y unos impactantes ojos verde esmeralda. Al salir de la casa se puede apreciar su figura envidiable, al caminar todos la saludan ya que es muy conocida por lo alegre y despistada que es, esta es todo lo que conforma a una gran persona como lo es Sakura kinomoto.

-lamento la tardanza tomoyo- Y ella tomoyo daidoji su prima y mejor amiga una muchacha de la misma estatura de Sakura pelo negro azabache recogido en una cola de caballo con unos hermosos ojos amatistas. También es muy hermosa por lo que no se queda atrasas de Sakura las dos tienen muchos pretendientes.

-no te preocupes sakura tampoco llegaste tan tarde-

-enserio, que bueno es que mi alarma no sonó-

-esta bien y aparte en lo que tardabas estuve hablando con Eriol-

-con Eriol-

-si se acaba de ir-

-así, y que hicieron- dijo sakura con una sonrisa para nada inocente

-n..ada co..m..o cre..es- dijo tartamudeando

-jajaja era broma tomoyo, pero dime que paso-

-pues estuvimos platicando, no puede ser estoy muy enamorada de el-

- y por que no le dices-

-hay no como crees-dijo alterada-además el no da indicios de que este enamorado de mi-

-y como puedes saber eso-

-pues son 3 sencillas pruebas

1°Es cuando sientes que no puede hablar estando cerca de esa persona

2°Cuando te sonrojas, que sientes tu cara arder

3°Cuando estas nerviosa que haces muchas tonterías

- como tu con el joven li-dice para finalizar tomoyo

-shaoran es solo mi amigo-dice sakura

-si tú lo dices-

-mejor vámonos-

Y así pasan la tarde entre bromas y risas ya a la hora de irse se despiden y cada quien se va, Saura iba tan distraída que se estrella con alguien pero antes de caer al piso alguien la tiene sujetada por la cintura al abrir los ojos se topa con la cara sonrojada de Shaoran Li, a lo que ella también se sonroja por lo guapo que se ve su amigo y no es para mas pues shaoran li de 17 años es todo lo que cualquiera desearían con su hermoso cabello chocolate y sus por no demás atractivos ojos ámbar, además de tener un muy buen cuerpo atlético que le quita la respiración a cualquiera (Yopi: Y a quien no le pasaría con semejante persona jiji)

-lo siento- dice sakura

-yo también iba distraído-

POV Shaoran

Al parecer la suerte no esta de mi lado y yo que salía a caminar para no topármela sino haría lo que me dijo Eriol.

Flash back

Estaba en el parque pingüino esperando a Eriol por que nos quedamos de ver ayer.

-hola primito-

-cállate y dime por que tardaste tanto-

-es que me encontré con tomoyo-

-y que hacia aquí-

-va a salir con una flor de cerezo-

-déjate de estupideces-dice ya para golpearlo

-tranquilo no te pongas celoso, pero si vas a estar así mejor dile lo que sientes-

-cállate-dice shaoran apunto de agarrarlo a golpes

-esta bien pero deberías decirle antes de que alguien te gane-

Fin del Flash back

Y me fui y me la pase toda la tarde pensando hasta que me la tope.

-si yo también estaba distraída- su voz me trajo a la realidad y vi esos hermosos ojos que me enamoraron.

Fin del POV Shaoran

POV Sakura

-y que haces-le digo

-nada mas caminar-me dice

Ahora que lo pienso estoy muy nerviosa e incomoda, y mi cara esta mas roja que un tomate, hay no cuales eran los pasos de tomoyo.

_1°Es cuando sientes que no puede hablar estando cerca de esa persona_

_2°Cuando te sonrojas, que sientes tu cara arder_

_3°Cuando estas nerviosa que haces muchas tonterías_

-Estas bien-me pregunta

-s…i-hay no por que tartamudeo estoy nerviosa pero no, son las tonterías de tomoyo yo no puedo estar enamorada de shaoran

-sakura hay algo que te debo decir-dice todo sonrojadito y se ve tan guapo ¿guapo?, yo dije eso, hay no ultima vez que dejo que tomoyo me meta tantas ideas

-dime-

-ps yo etto tu-

-yo que-

-e..s q..ue tu..y..y..o –

-no te entiendo-

-QUE TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO-lo dice gritando

-este yo-

-no te preocupes se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, y si ya no me quieres hablar no lo hagas te entenderé-dijo

No se que me impulso pero lo sujete de la chamarra y el volteo sorprendido y al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta que si estaba enamorada de el solo que nunca lo quise aceptar por miedo a perderlo pero ya ahora que se lo que siente no lo dejare ir.

-tu también me gustas-

-sakura-y me abrazo

Fin del POV Sakura

Al separarse se dieron un beso lleno de amor.

-te amo sakura-

-y yo a ti mi amado shaoran-

Por que no importara lo que pase mientras estén juntos superaran la adversidad por que _pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien._

FIN


End file.
